Chapter 82
Headbangers' Journey (ヘッドバンガーズ・ジャーニー, Heddobangāzu jānī) is the 82nd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary 15 days left before Aikawa's breakdown Nikaido is contemplating the sky while thinking about what she have to do in order to fully master her magic, a life time worth of Smoke released at once. When suddenly the memory of Yakumo haunts her once again, understanding that no matter what, she is still scared of use her magic. Inside the House Kawajiri gives Nikaido new gear for her training, a head protector that causes a lot of pressure in her head. Later that night she says goodbye to him and Risu (eating a walnut like a pet in the couch for some weird reason) as Kawajiri goes to sleep inside a giant gyoza, leaving clear he can't be awoken until morning by any means. During her way to take a shower she closes a window, believing Asu was reckless for leaving that open, and just after she undress, a monstrous looking skeletal figure assaulted her, overpowering and ready to eat her alive. Nikaido could only pray for someone to appear and save her, when suddenly Kaiman appeared out of the Blue saving her kicking the monster right on his partially dissolved head. Still in the floor, Kaiman holds her and explains that creature's identity, calling it "Jelly" the Magic User eating Ogre, most possible it entered by the open window, but none of that matters, Nikaido rest in Kaiman's arms, happy to know she finally found him again. Finding the half eaten walnut that Risu was eating a while back, they run to the living room to find the beheaded corpse of Risu still bleeding "Oh No! ...How Horrible!"*. Without a clue of what to do Nikaido tries to wake up Asu, now nothing more than a puddle of organs dangling outside his giant gyoza, furiously yelling at her for waking him up. She doesn't understand anything, its like a nightmare, and both she and Kaiman take a bike to escape from the House, to the...Hungry Bug? Inside the building Kaiman ask for some gyozas for which Nikaido its glad to hear, but when she is ready to cook some, to her horror, the faces of the En Family members appear everywhere, haunting her as she ran as fast as she can. Realizing this is a fake world, she looks at Kaiman. Knowing there's no way he could be real, because he does not exist anymore, the illusion explains this is true, he was summoned out of the desire of her heart, and once again, she faces Jelly. Tired of run, she goes full frontal at the monster, but even her best its not enough and the monster mutilates her piece by piece devouring her leg and arm, giving her a plan, and so she let the creature eat her whole arm just to get close to the head and chop it with a single hit, whiel she loses consciousness, she tries to recall Kaiman one last time, before she is waking up by Kawajiri. Which explains this was all part of her training, an hallucination made by the headband in order to empower her mind and become more powerful, and also she slept for two days. To Risu and Kawajiri shock, the head band not only empowered her, but also forced her evolution into a devil, giving her Devil Horns. Characters * Nikaido * Kawajiri * Risu * Kaiman (hallucination) * Shin (hallucination) * Noi (hallucination) * En (hallucination) * Jelly Trivia * Kaiman's hallucination didn't have visible eyes, his mask was always on, making him technically featureless, and also having a Crude and Dumb way to react to tragedy* * This is Jelly first and last appearance. * Nikaido's trademark horns are shown for the first time in this chapter. Category:Chapters